The present invention relates to a liquid crystal dislay and, more particularly, to an electrode pattern effective to remove static electricity accumulated on a liquid crystal display during the rubbing process.
One of the conventional treatments for the orientation technique of a liquid crystal mixture such as twistednematic type has been known as the rubbing technique which is fully disclosed in Raynes, U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,884, issued Apr. 18, 1978, entitled "LIQUID CRYSTAL DEVICES", for example.
The rubbing technique, however, suffered from the problems that electrostatic energy greatly and necessarily occurred on the surface of electrodes by the rubbing technique and was susceptible to the influence of spark discharges between the electrodes. The surface conditions of rubbed layers could be damaged by heat from the spark discharges to thereby lower the reliability of the orientation technique.